Team Fortress 2 Pyro VS Marvel Pyro
Team Fortress 2 Pyro VS Marvel Pyro Created by: FireMaxPyro Description: It's the battle of flame shooting arsonists named Pyro! Which Pyromaniac will burn the other to a crisp? Team Fortress 2 VS Marvel! INTRODUCTION Boomstick: FIRE, the most badass and ultimate destructure force of all time and these two are all about it! Wiz: The Team Fortress 2 Pyro, the flame shooting Pyromaniac and the most feared and mysertious mercenary of the Team Fortresss 2 universe. Boomstick: And Marvel Pyro the living flame torch and Marvel universe supervillain. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons,armor,and skills to find out who would win... a DEATH BATTLE! TEAM FORTRESS 2 PYRO (Starts off showing Pyro burning everything down with flamethrower.) (Shows Heavy talking) Heavy: I fear no man but that THING... it scares me. Wiz: Hired by Mann CO as 1 of the 9 mercenaries fighting under the RED and BLU team corporations the Pyro is the most mysterious and most feared person in the Team Fortress 2 universe. Assuming Pyro is even a person. BoomStick: According to Valve only two things are known about the mysterious Pyro; it shoots fire and doesn't speak. And... well, that's pretty damn accurate! Wiz: Yes, the Pyro's origins, age, and even gender is unknown. The Pyro wears a black gas mask and a fully covered fire-resistant suit with handling gloves. The mask,suit,and gloves completely cover Pyro's body not even letting you see an inch of skin making it impossible to even get the slightest hint as to who and what Pyro is. Wiz: Pyro wears a fire proximity suit, a fire proximity suit is able to withstand temperatures up to 2,000 degrees Fahrenheit making Pyro immune to being caught on fire. However, the Pyro is not immune to fire so e will still be damaged by fire but with significantly reduced damage so think of it like fire armor. What's Pyro's weapon you ask? It should be pretty obvious, you see while Pyro's teammates wield some guns, knives, explosives... BoomStick: Pyro burns their asses with a flamethrower to death like a badass! Wiz: The Pyro's flamethrower is a long metal pole, connected by a hose to a propane tank, the tank is attached to the pole via fastening bands, a continually lit pilot light can be seen at the nozzle, and the trigger is made out of a team-colored gas pump handle. What I'm getting at here is that it's homemade. BoomStick: That doesn't make it any less deadly! It's flames upon contact with a victim instantly catch their entire body on fire, constantly burning them causing them to bleed rapidly as well. Ouch! That's really gotta burn! Wiz: However, Pyro's flamethrower is a very unique one because it doesn't only shoot fire. It has an alternative function allowing it to release a blast of compressed air called the air-blast. This air-blast has enough force and pressure to push the human body a few feet into the air! Also, it's able to instantly extinguish fire. BoomStick: Not only that but it's also able to reflect any kind of projectile. Rockets, grenades, bombs, arrows, even laser beams! Holy shit! What an OP flamethrower! Wiz: But, it has it's limits. It only holds up to 200 ammo which sounds like a lot but it chews up 12.5 ammo per second of flame. Also, using the air-blast takes up 20 ammo each time used. BoomStick: Luckily, Pyro's got more flamethrowers! Like the back-burner which is designed exactly the same as Pyro's original flamethrower except it has a dragon head for a nozzle. The fire that shoots from it does insane damage when shooting at a person's back killing within seconds. Wiz: I don't know how that's possible, it must have a way of internally damaging their spine or... BoomStick: WIZ! Wiz: What? BoomStick: It's just a game Wiz, it's not supposed to make sense. Science can't always explain the bullshit logic in games. Wiz: ...Fine. Anyway, the back-burner however takes up 50 ammo when using the air-blast instead of the 20 ammo from the regular one. Pyro's next flamethrower is the degreaser. It is a flamethrower that is comprised of a gas pump, a car muffler, an exhaust pipe, a team-colored fire extinguisher, and a stove top burner. So, yeah you guessed it it's also homemade. The degreaser gives the Pyro 65% faster switching between weapons but it's downside is that it's less powerful than other flame throwers. It has a -10% damage penalty upon burning and a -25% after-burn damage penalty. BoomStick: But, Pyro's final and ultimate flamethrower puts everything else to shame. Behold, the phlogisnator! Wiz: Wow, what a surprise this one isn't homemade! It was created by a scientist named Dr.Grordbort, the phlogisnator is a retro-futuristic ray blunderbuss with some metal parts. The huge difference contrasting it from Pyro's other flamethrowers is that the phlogisnator does not shoot actual flames. It instead shoots waves of energy essentially fake flame that sets the victim on fire. BoomStick: The phlogisnator has a meter that fills up the more damage Pyro does towards enemies. When the meter is full Pyro holds the good ol phlog up in the air and it heals any injuries or damage Pyro has taken fully restoring em good as new AND it supercharges the weapon causing it to be so powerful that it can pretty much instantly disintegrate anyone to ashes in seconds! And while holding it up to activate the supercharge it gives Pyro 75% resistance to damage so e's not completely vulnerable while doing it. Oh yeah and it kills people by disintegrating them to ashes did I mention that yet? Wiz: But, it's not flawless. This supercharge only lasts several seconds and the Phlogisnator suffers a -10% damage penalty compared to Pyro's other flamethrowers. Also, it has no air-blast likely because it was created by Dr. Grordbort and not homemade like the others which were likely made by the Pyro em-self. BoomStick: We're not nearly done yet! That was just Pyro's flamethrowers, there are many more of Pyro's weapons to talk about. In order to make sure Pyro has a way to fight at range or underwater Pyro's got my personal favorite weapon of all time, a shotgun! A pump action-style, sawed off shotgun that fires 10 pellets at a time every 0.6 seconds. BoomStick: Then, there's Pyro's alternative shotgun the reserve shooter a green shotgun. Since it's a way lighter shotgun it allows Pyro to switch between weapons 15% quicker, and it does extra damage to enemies that are in the air. But, it only holds four shells per shot. BoomStick: But, just in case these 2 don't work fast enough Pyro's got a third shotgun called the Panic Attack. This one has 50% faster reload time than the other two, holds up to 4 shells at start but fire rate increases over time as Pyro's health decreases... somehow but weapon spread and inaccuracy will increase as Pyro's health decreases... somehow. Ok, now I can see why you're annoyed by this game logic stuff Wiz. Wiz: Finally, you get it! Anyway, the Pyro has other long ranged weapons that are well, more fire related like the flare gun. It shoots 1 flare projectile per shot to ignite enemies on fire at long range. And if it hits someone who is already on fire it will do double the damage. But, of course it does have his faults being only able to hold 16 ammo, 1 per shot meaning only 16 shots and of course a flare shot is a lot slower than a shotgun shot so it can easily be avoided. BoomStick: Apparently, Pyro em-self was aware of this little problem so e has a second flare gun called the detonator. With this flare gun Pyro is able to pull a second trigger that allows a flare shot to detonate in mid-air allowing to hit anyone nearby it's radius. It also has a function where if Pyro shoots downwards at the ground e can do a flare jump just like how the Soldier does rocket jumps. Wiz: It also does extra damage to victims who are already burning but it has a -25% damage penalty otherwise and using the flare jump will cause self-inflicted damage. Wiz: And then there's the scorch shot which does EXTREME damage to enemies that are already burning, the flare causes an explosion when it hits the ground, causes knock-back upon hit on target, can roll around on the ground and hit anyone stupid enough to walk on it and can perform the flare jump. But, it has a -35% damage penalty compared to other flare guns and as we explained before the flare jump will hurt the Pyro. BoomStick: And finally, we have the Manmelter a grey, retro-furturistic Ray gun laser pistol created by Dr. Grordbort just like the Phlogisnator. Despite it, shooting lasers when it hits an enemy they are lit on fire. It requires no ammo, has +50% projectile speed, doesn't need to be reloaded, can extinguish fire and just like the phlogisnator it can disintegrate an enemy into ashes! And wow, no downsides! Sounds OP. Wiz: Ok, great lots and lots of cool weapons now can we move on to... BoomStick: But wait! Pyro's got more! Wiz: GAH... BoomStick: Pyro's also got a collection of axes! Yes, that's right AXES! Man, is this guy psychotic or what? Or girl... nobody knows! Anyway, first Pyro's got the fire axe which sadly NO it's not actually made of fire it's just a regular axe. BoomStick: But Pyro does have another axe that is! The Sharpened Volcano Fragment is an axe that was created when a regular axe fell into a freakin volcano! Badass! This obsidian axe is composed of lava with extremely sharp edges, upon hit it ignites the enemy on fire but the hit itself is slightly less powerful than the regular axe. BoomStick: Well, that's bullshit isn't it Wiz? An axe that fell into a volcano has less striking power than one that some pussy firemen holds? Wiz: ( Sleeping and snoring) BoomStick: ( Shotgun blast is heard) Wiz: AAH! Sorry! I'm up! BoomStick: Damn right you are! Now, finish up listing the rest of the axes and then we'll be done with all the weapons alright? Wiz: Alright, about time, ok so the axtinguisher does extreme damage to those set on fire but does less to those who aren't, game logic. Wiz: The Third degree is a futuristic axe created by Dr Grordbort that can telepathically hit multiple targets at once just by physically hitting one target. Wiz: The last three are Melee weapons but aren't axes. The power-jack is a sledgehammer that increases Pyro's speed by 15% ( game logic) but it makes Pyro 20% more vulnerable to damage while it's being used. ( GAME LOGIC!!!) BoomStick: The BackScratcher is a green garden rake that's stained with blood. Ouch, talk about getting kids off your lawn! And ironically this thing does 25% more damage than any of the axes. BoomStick: But, last but certainly not least is the Neon Annihilator! A neon sign that will instantly kill any target that is wet by freakin vaporizing them! Holy shit! Where can I get one? Try and eat me while I'm surfing now sharks! Wiz: But, it's practically useless against enemies that are dry so it's good only in aquatic environments. And... wait, that's it! Finally! BoomStick: Yeah, a lot of weapons right? Oh, but one more thing, it turns out the Pyro is actually not defenseless without a weapon. The Pyro is able to generate a fireball from is hands doing massive damage. This move is literally called Hadouken! That's right, Valve straight up just admits that they stole the move from Street Fighter. BoomStick: Damn, this Pyro is one badass, psychotic killer. I love em! Wiz: Well... BoomStick: Huh? Is there something you didn't tell me Wiz? Wiz: Well, you see BoomStick all of these weapons may make Pyro seem like a merciless, heartless killer but actually e's quite the opposite. BoomStick: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! Wiz: This. BoomStick: ......................................... Wiz: I know it's a lot to process but let me explain. You see, the Pyro suffers from an extreme case of Schizophrenia, a disorder in which the victim sees things that aren't real. So, with the Pyro e sees everything as this happy wonderland and everyone who e is killing as little babies e is playing with. Pyro sees the flamethrower as a rainblower which shoots out rainbows instead of fire, the scorch shot as a bubble blower, the fire axe as a giant lollipop and so on. So, despite having no idea of what's really going on the Pyro somehow manages to not only survive but destroy everyone and everything in the way. BoomStick: ...OH...MY...GOD... Wiz: And all of the other mercenaries fear the Pyro even Pyro's own teammates think e is a heartless monster. RED Scout: Look, I'm not talking about that freak alright? Wait, he's not here is she? RED Heavy: I fear no man, but that THING... it scares me. RED Spy: One shudders to imagine what inhuman thoughts lie behind that mask. What dreams of chronic and sustained CRUELTY?! BoomStick: Well, e's certainly still insane just not in the way anyone would expect. Wiz: The Pyro certainly is horrifying in a whole new way. MARVEL PYRO Wiz: Born in Sydney, Australia and real name being St. John Allerdyce the Marvel Pyro is a mutant man who... Boomstick: Great,this guy's gender is actually confirmed! Wiz: Right... as I was saying the marvel Pyro is a mutant man who has the psionic ability to manipulate fire and flame to shape it as he desires. His ability to manipulate flame emerged in his teens, but he was unable to find a practical use for it at the time. Boomstick: Talk about an awkward puberty! But, don't worry later on Marvel Pyro was able to do a lot of awesome stuff with his fire. Wiz: However, many spin-off comics create different versions of Pyro's abilities and strengths and weaknesses such as in some comics he is immune to flame and in others he is not so to avoid inconsistencies we will be analyzing the original incarnation of Marvel Pyro as the other incarnations aren't completely canon and are contradictory towards each other. Boomstick: Aww.... what but those forms are so much better... Wiz: This i'snt up for discussion Boomstick we're doing it this way. Anyways, after years of working as a journalist and novelist in Southeast Asia Marvel Pyro met the mutant Mystique... Boomstick: That blue scaly lady that can transform into any person she wants to. Wiz: Mystique recruited the Marvel Pyro in to the Brotherhood Of Evil Mutants as a professional criminal and subversive. BoomStick: Brotherhood of Evil Mutants?! Talk about an un-creative organization name! Wiz: With the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, he attempted to assassinate Senator Robert Kelly, and first battled the X-Men.With the Brotherhood, he later battled the Avengers,and then the X-Men again.Though he never served under the team's original leader, Magneto, Pyro did work with the Brotherhood under the command of several of Magneto's subordinates who alternately supervised the group.Mystique's Brotherhood later offered the team's services to the United States government in exchange for protection and an official pardon for its crimes, and was renamed Freedom Force. As part of their first mission, the team captured Magneto.With Freedom Force, he next captured the Avengers on behalf of the federal government.Later, he clashed with the original X-Factor in seeking to arrest Rusty Collins. With Freedom Force, he fought the X-Men in Dallas, and was present at the X-Men's apparent demise.With Freedom Force, he battled Cyclops and Marvel Girl,sought to arrest Rusty Collins again, battled the New Mutants, and finally arrested both Rusty and Skids.He and Blob under Spiral's orders attempted to capture a young mutant girl named Amanda, but were defeated by Daredevil.He later teamed with Blob and Avalanche against the Avengers during the "Acts of Vengeance". Wiz: During Freedom Force's final mission, the team confronts a group of Iraqi operatives known as Desert Sword in Kuwait. There are fatalities on both sides. Super Sabre is decapitated and Pyro kills the Sword operative Veil. Ultimately Freedom Force is defeated and Pyro and Blob are abandoned in Kuwait and captured. Blob and Pyro are forced to serve as bodyguards to the country's military commanders.& issue needed Later, Toad buys their release.& issue needed Blob and Pyro join the Toad's new Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, and with them battled X-Force.Some years later, Pyro contracted the Legacy Virus, a fatal disease affecting mainly mutants.He went to great lengths to find a cure (encountering Cecilia Reyes at one point), several times at the expense of others, but was unsuccessful in his search and succumbed to the virus. This was just after saving Senator Robert Kelly from a new Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. This act of heroism was also instrumental in changing Senator Kelly's opinion on mutants as a whole, and led to his decision to work toward peaceful co-existence between humans and mutants.Despite his heroic death, Pyro is resurrected by means of the Transmode Virus to serve as part of Selene's army of deceased mutants. Under the control of Selene and Eli Bard, he takes part in the assault on the mutant nation of Utopia. Wiz: Pyro has the psionic ability to manipulate flame by shaping it as he desires, increasing or decreasing its heat, intensity, and size. He can't actually create fire himself, however, and consequently wears a specially insulated costume with a built-in flamethrower that can throw a stream of flame a maximum distance of 25 feet (7.6 m). He can psionically manipulate the flame to do whatever he desires, and sometimes induces it to take semi-solid form as an animate flame being able to be morphed into anything he desires. However, these creations though capable of movement and of grasping or carrying solid objects, are not alive and do not think or act on their own. They are controlled by Marvel Pyro so if his concentration is taken away from them they disperse. As such, this makes it difficult to properly control many of them at once. The degree of Pyro's concentration necessary to manipulate a flame being is directly proportional to the being's size, power, and flame. Though he cannot be burned by a flame which he is manipulating, Pyro can be harmed by any fire that he does not mentally control. It is generally accepted that he must be able to see a flame in order to take control of it (hence limiting his mental influence to approximately 100 yards). Any of Pyro's fiery creations will immediately revert to ordinary flame if he turns his interest from it. Boomstick: So, given this Marvel Pyro's weaknesses of course would be that he can be hurt by other fire and his flame beings require his own concentration and control to use, as they are not actually alive and only puppeted by him. But, overall the Marvel Pyro is one serious deadly flamer!!! (Marvel Pyro is shown shooting a wall of flame blocking Wolverine from leaving.) Marvel Pyro: Where do you think you're going? INTERMISSION COMBATANTS READY Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all! BoomStick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BATTLE Team Fortress 2 Pyro is happily walking away from the buildings e had burned down and all of the corpses of the BLU team members he killed. A Heavy with an axe in his head, a Soldier with a hole in his stomach, ashes of what was once a Sniper and many more. However, suddenly from the distance is a man with flame throwers strapped to himself in a suit, he is none other than Marvel Pyro. Marvel Pyro sees TF2 Pyro and looks around seeing everything that TF2 Pyro had destroyed and all of the people he had killed. Marvel Pyro: What?! Who the hell are you, doing my job! There's only room for one Pyro in this world! Now stand aside and... TF2 Pyro shoots at Marvel Pyro with the flare gun which he dodges by propelling himself up with his flamethrowers. Marvel Pyro: That's it bastard! You've asked for it! TF2 Pyro happily runs towards Marvel Pyro, as Marvel Pyro then blasts a burst of flames at tf2 Pyro but tf2 Pyro air blasts it away. Marvel Pyro: WHA... AHH!!! Tf2 Pyro then proceeds to burn Marvel Pyro with the flamethrower which catches him on fire then e takes out the axtinguisher but Marvel Pyro quickly blasts another burst of flames at tf2 Pyro right in front of em, tf2 Pyro having no time to react and gets blasted to the other side of the stage with very slight burns from the attack due to the fire resistant suit and is not caught on fire much to the shock and awe of the Marvel Pyro. Marvel Pyro: WHAT?! How are you barely hurt and not caught on fire? What kind of freaky monster are you? Grr... You've got some skills and durability I'll admit it but you can't be anything compared to me!!! I control flame you're just a freak in a mask with weapons!!! Marvel Pyro then concentrates to manipulate all of the flames around him from the destroyed buildings and sends the tsunami of flames towards tf2 Pyro from all directions but tf2 Pyro spins around in place and spams the air-blast function which disperses all of the fire. Of course tf2 Pyro sees this as e is playing with a little baby and that they are spraying rainbows and popping bubbles. TF2 Pyro's flamethrower then runs out of ammo so e switches to the degreaser. Marvel Pyro: REALLY?! That freakin air is powerful enough to disperse all of that fire? That's it, you're irritating me! Enough messing around!! Marvel Pyro places a flamethrower on his back shooting fire behind him with much force which enables him to jet pack and then fly onto the rooftop of the train track station. Tf2 Pyro then air-blasts Marvel Pyro off the rooftop and while Marvel Pyro is in midair tf2 Pyro shoots him with the reserve shooter shotgun then Marvel Pyro falls to the ground injured with a bullet in his side as he bleeds. Marvel Pyro: OWW!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL???!!!! YOU BLASTED CHEAP TACTICS BASTARD!!! I THOUGHT THIS WAS A FIRE FIGHT!!!!??? WHY DO YOU HAVE A SHOTGUN??? Marvel Pyro removes the bullet from himself with his hand then quickly jets back onto the rooftop. From above, Marvel Pyro shoots. 3 blasts of fire at tf2 Pyro which tf2 Pyro of course air blasts but Marvel Pyro had a plan behind this. While tf2 Pyro air-blasted his attacks Marvel Pyro then jetted above tf2 Pyro and snuck behind and snagged his bag of weapons and snatched his degreaser. Marvel Pyro then threw all of tf2 Pyro's weapons into a nearby lake of water. Marvel Pyro: HA!!! What now freak? You have no weapons! How are you going to attack me now? Tf2 Pyro shoots a Hadouken fireball from his hands severely injuring Marvel Pyro and almost killing, as he bleeds all over the place with various third degree burns. Marvel Pyro: OWAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! GAH.... THE PAIN!!! WHAT?! THIS CAN'T BE! YOU DON't NEED WEAPONS WHAT?! You can generate fire from your hands? That's something not even I can do! I can control it but not generate it! Perhaps, I've underestimated you too much. But you're not going to win! Tf2 Pyro jumps into the water to retrieve the backpack of weapons or as e seems them toys. Marvel Pyro: NO YOU DON'T! Marvel Pyro jumps in the water to try and stop TF2 Pyro from reaching the bag but TF2 Pyro had already reached it and took out the neon anihilator swinging at Marvel Pyro but Marvel Pyro swims up dodging and jumps out of the water. Marvel Pyro: AHA! Now's my chance! Marvel Pyro sets up fire all around the land then he manipulates all of it and holds it in his hands and just as tf2 Pyro jumps out of the water he blasts the tsunami of flames at tf2 Pyro. Team Fortress 2 Pyro: AWH!!!!! AWHHHHHHHHH!!!!! The tf2 Pyro is directly hit by the flames extremely and severely injured with black burns all over em and bleeding all over just as much as the Marvel Pyro has been injured by the Hadouken attack. Marvel Pyro: WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE! HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD?! That suit is that durable?! Grr... well no matter looks like our injuries are equal now. The tf2 Pyro and Marvel Pyro stand in place for several moments extremely in pain from their devastating attacks towards each other. It was so painful that the tf2 Pyro can see fire in the alternate happy land reality e sees. With this sudden glimpse of the TRUE reality e is in and actually feeling pain for the first time tf2 Pyro is confused as e doesn't understand this new feeling. Tf2 Pyro puts the weapons bag on the back and takes out the degreaser from the weapons bag Marvel Pyro: That's it... you... are... going...to...AHHH! The tf2 Pyro goes crazy and starts air-blasting the hell out of the Marvel Pyro pushing him onto the train track in which the train itself suddenly appears and rushes towards them at 100 mph. Marvel Pyro: NO!!! YOU FOOL, YOU'VE DOOMED US BOTH...ARF!!!! Team Fortress 2 Pyro: AWH!!!! Both tf2 Pyro and Marvel Pyro are hit by the train but the train hit them so fast and hard that they they were not run over but instead stuck on the front of it as it continue rushing forwards. They both survived, feeling a sharp metal pain in their backs as the train then slowed down a little as they were arriving in a new location and then the train stopped causing them to fall off and find that they're in another mercenary land called Dustbowl. The train driver steps out to apologize for hitting them. Train Driver: Sorry there fellas I accidentally hit ya when I was just dropping off these... AHHH!!!! Marvel Pyro burns the train driver until he disintegrates to ashes. Marvel Pyro: BURN IN HELL!!!!!! Tf2 RED mercenaries jump out of the train as they see the tf2 Pyro and Marvel Pyro, frightened by them, they all run from the land. Marvel Pyro: Don't worry I'll let your precious team go, they are not worth my time BUT AS FOR YOU, YOU'RE NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS ALIVE!!!!! TIME TO SHOW YOU MY TRUE POWER!!!!! THE TRUE POWER OF PYRO THE ULTIMATE SUPERVILLAIN!!!!! Marvel Pyro then copies the shape and form of the nearby train to create a semi-solid fiery train composed of his flame. Marvel Pyro: HAHA!!! Now, it's time for me to destroy you! Marvel Pyro jumps inside the fire train and drives towards TF2 Pyro. However, TF2 Pyro just stands there and charges up a hadouken fireball that gets bigger and bigger until it reaches very large size. Marvel Pyro sees and tries to stop the train but... Marvel Pyro: HOLY SHI...! Their attacks collide with each other causing a gigantic explosion of fire that blasts TF2 Pyro and Marvel Pyro high in the air and land right next to each other. They're both extremely injured and burned. Marvel Pyro: WHAT WAS YOUR PLAN?! TRYING TO KILL BOTH OF US?! Marvel Pyro in rage blasts the giant fireball at tf2 Pyro who air-blasts it away then quickly lunges towards Marvel Pyro; tf2 Pyro burns him with the degreaser,sets him on fire, and then hits him with the axtinguisher which gets stuck on the Marvel Pyro nailing him to the ground as he screams in pain. Tf2 Pyro then charges a Hadouken to finish Marvel Pyro off but Marvel Pyro quickly manipulates his fire to transform into a large flying fire hand that he controls to punch TF2 Pyro knocking em away. Marvel Pyro then controls the flame hand to rip the axtinguisher off of himself and the fiery hand then throws it at TF2 Pyro but e catches it. TF2 Pyro then airblasts ten flame hand which i'snt powerful enough to disperse it as Marvel Pyro's flame beings are semi-solid. The flame hand then grabs tf2 Pyro and holds on tight onto em constantly burning em. Marvel Pyro: You're resistant to fire but now that I can keep you stuck and if you're getting constantly burned you should surely DIE!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!! Tf2 Pyro shoots the Hadouken at Marvel Pyro which Marvel Pyro dodges but due to this Marvel Pyro's flame being disperses due to Marvel Pyro's concentration being taken away from it since it is not alive and is only controlled by him. Marvel Pyro is frustrated. Marvel Pyro: GAH!!! THAT'S IT!!! THIS HAS DRAGGED ON LONG ENOUGH!!! IF I CAN'T KILL YOU... then there's only one person who can! Marvel Pyro manipulates his fire to take the form of the tf2 Pyro! Marvel Pyro: Let's see you take on yourself!!! Marvel Pyro controls the tf2 Pyro flame being copy that charges at tf2 Pyro shooting fire from it's flamethrower. TF2 Pyro switches to the phlogisnator. The flame copy tf2 Pyro starts burning tf2 Pyro with the flamethrower getting some damage on em but tf2 Pyro quickly activates the phlogisnator and burns the flame being away. Marvel Pyro makes an evil smile pointing behind him as an entire army of 1000 tf2 Pyro flame beings approach. Marvel Pyro: It's over! There is no way you can take on 1000 copies of yourself, made of flame or not! Marvel Pyro manipulates the tf2 Pyro flame clones to charge and burn tf2 Pyro. TF2 Pyro burns 100 of them down but the rest continue to keep burning em so tf2 Pyro retreats 50 feet away. TF2 Pyro is extremely injured and almost dead but burning down the flame beings gave tf2 Pyro what e needed as the phlog meter was full and tf2 Pyro held up the Phlog being surged with energy that completely healed off every wound, scratch, burn, and bleeding taken from the battle! TF2 Pyro was completely healed. Also, the phlog surged with power. Marvel Pyro: WHAT?! NO, THAT IS B.S!!! EVERY LITTLE FREAKIN SCRATCH, BURN, BRUISE, BLOOD I HAVE MARKED ON YOU IS NOW HEALED OFF?!?! THAT'S IT, TIME TO ASSEMBLE A TRUE ARMY. Marvel Pyro manipulates his flame to create an army of 10,000 TF2 Pyro flame beings. He then summons them to attack TF2 Pyro. They charge at TF2 Pyro shooting fire at em with their flamethrowers as TF2 Pyro charges at them shooting flames at them from the phlogisnator burning them down as they continue to burn TF2 Pyro with fire but e tanks it running through them burning them down getting severely injured but keeps running through and destroying them. TF2 Pyro destroyed all of them and is extremely and critically damaged, burned, blackened and bloody all over but the damage e had done re-filled the Phlog meter and e held it up and it's power surge healed em back to full health again all of the burns, blood, and blackening had gone away and e was perfectly fine once more. Marvel Pyro: GAHHHHH!!!!!!! THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!! I AM GOING TO DISINTEGRATE YOU FROM EXTISTENCE, IT'S TIME FOR MY ULTIMATE MOVE SOMETHING THAT WILL EVEN KILL THE LIKES OF YOU!!!!! Marvel Pyro uses all of his concentration, strength, and force to create the ultimate gigantic fireball. Marvel Pyro: FOOL, you see the fate you have sealed yourself into? You dress in a suit with a flamethrower and burn down everything trying to be the ultimate pyromaniac. Marvel Pyro then psionically levitates the giant fireball into his hands as he holds it and is ready to throw it. Marvel Pyro: LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING MASKED FREAK!!!! THERE'S ONLY ONE MAN IN THE WORLD FIT TO PLAY SUCH A ROLE!!!!!!!!! Marvel Pyro throws the giant fireball towards TF2 Pyro. Marvel Pyro: ME! The giant fireball is blasted towards TF2 Pyro but TF2 Pyro runs towards it with the fully charged phlog and the highly concentrated flames rip right through it and destroys it!!!! Then, TF2 Pyro runs towards Marvel Pyro. Marvel Pyro: WHAT?! NO, IT CAN'T BE! NO, I CAN'T LOSE!!!! AGGGGGHHHH!!!!! Tf2 Pyro then fires all the fire energy possible from the fully charged phlogisnator burning Marvel Pyro to a crisp, Marvel Pyro screaming in intense pain until he is disintegrated into ashes. Team Fortress 2 Pyro holds up the phlogisnator and laughs. K.O! RESULTS Boomstick: DAMN! That was one heated match! Wiz: This match was extremely close, while Marvel Pyro had some features that could keep up with the TF2 Pyro such as Marvel Pyro's superior flame-thrower range and flame beings But TF2 Pyro's arsenal was much more expanded not relying on fire attacks alone, having a much more expanded with counters for what Marvel Pyro could throw at em. Boomstick: Plus, TF2 Pyro's suit is extremely fire resistant, TF2 Pyro can't even be caught on fire no matter how much you burn em while Marvel Pyro has no resistance against fire he is not controlling. Wiz: And while it seems like an army of 10,000 flame versions of emself would be too much for TF2 Pyro, this would be the case if it wasn't for the fact that Marvel Pyro's flame beings require his concentration to control them himself, they can't act on their own so properly controlling all of them at once is nearly impossible. Boomstick: Also, TF2 Pyro's phlogisnator allows em to heal any damage off that he took during the fight so on top of TF2 Pyro's fire resistance this makes it extremely hard to kill em. Plus e could supercharge the phlog to disintegrate Marvel Pyro and even shoot through the giant badass fireball of DOOM!!! HOLY SHIT!!! How was it powerful enough to do that?! Wiz: Well, the Phlogisnator's flames are highly concentrated energy stronger than real flames plus the crits surging through the phlogisnator makes it's power practically unstoppable. Also, since the phlogisnator's flames aren't real flames Marvel Pyro would not be able to control and re-direct them at TF2 Pyro. Boomstick: And TF2 Pyro is able to generate fire with the hadouken fireball while Marvel Pyro only controls fire. Wiz: Plus, while Marvel Pyro was defeated by the X-Men IceMan, while TF2 Pyro has annihlated an entire team of mercenaries single-handedly without even being aware e was doing it! Boomstick: Looks like Marvel Pyro just couldn't handle the heat. Wiz: The winner is the Team Fortress 2 Pyro. Who do you think would win TF2 pyro Marvel pyro Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:MadMaxPyro